<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>V A L E R I E by Ahyuuga586</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26608198">V A L E R I E</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ahyuuga586/pseuds/Ahyuuga586'>Ahyuuga586</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Valerie and Jaxson - Fandom</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Abuse, Aphrodite - Freeform, Broken, Centaur, Chaos, Control, Darkness, Death, Demons, Destruction, Eldora - Freeform, Emotional, F/M, Faeries - Freeform, Gaia - Freeform, Gods, Hades - Freeform, King - Freeform, Loss, Love, Madness, Magic, Mates, Mermaids, NewWorld, Nymphs - Freeform, Oracle - Freeform, Pain, Paranormal, Prophesies, Queen - Freeform, Revenge, Romance, Sirens, Spiritfish, Tears, Trolls, Vampires, War, Werewolves, apollo - Freeform, bloodline, power, young adult</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 04:41:11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,085</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26608198</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ahyuuga586/pseuds/Ahyuuga586</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>"What are you afraid of?" a simple question holding a simple answer, so why isn't it ever that easy? </p><p>"Why don't you tell me?" I expected him to leave it, to let the questions linger in air untouched, surrounded in chaos. </p><p>"You. I'm afraid of you," I had to scoff, what does the deadliest predator on Eldora need to fear from me. A woman scorned. </p><p>"You can rip my heart out in mere seconds, and I'd be powerless to stop you," his words didn't waver when he spoke his next words, pale eyes boring into violet. </p><p>"And you can destroy me, in a few words."<br/>._.</p><p>Eldora. Woven together by magic. Cloaked in darkness and chaos, sin and deceit. Where no one is innocent; where both hands - and teeth - drip with the blood of another.  </p><p>Then there's her. </p><p>A lone wolf, watching the world tear itself apart. Watching the chaos, the death, the destruction as she fights a far greater war, within her. What's right and wrong? What's considered good and evil? </p><p>Where does she stand in this enteral mystery, we call a universe? </p><p>Coated in darkness and pain, she questions the meaning of life and death. Her purpose in this world of infinite possibilities and finds only one answer. </p><p>Revenge.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Sophia and Dylan, Valerie and Jaxson</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>V A L E R I E</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Prologue. </p><p>The moon has reached its peak, its crimson glow seeped through the foggy black clouds drifting across the fiery sky bringing chaos, deceit, and blood onto the world. As hellish as it looked, it's just as beautiful. Captivating even. Like most creatures on Eldora, a young girl, Valerie Carson, watched within the darkness of her dungeon.<br/>
Her skin prickled with anger, a common effect on nights of the full moon. She felt her wolf growl with a desperate urge to be set free. To howl at the moon and to run with her pack, her brethren. Never has she allowed it, not only because she couldn't, but because if presented with the choice, she wouldn't.<br/>
Not here. Not in this dungeon.<br/>
Her striking white, almost silver, hair was damp from the rain flooding through the small window that was too high up for her small body to reach. She flinched every time the thunder boomed and the lightning cracked through the sky.<br/>
Fear curls around her soul. It was a familiar feeling she began to call home a long time ago. Each time, it would slowly tighten until she couldn't breathe or move. It was like her own personal noose.<br/>
Slowly, as always, that noose began to tighten as footsteps echoed down the dark dungeon. As they grew closer, his familiar, disturbing chuckle became louder. The very sound crept through her bones, freezing her blood.<br/>
That was his power over her. He made her afraid.<br/>
The door creaks as he steps into the dungeon, his blackened eyes watching her with enough displeasure to make her squirm with hate and heartbreak for herself. As her father, he had at his disposal the power to make her feel things. Hateful, horrible things. A simple stare could cause her to ask herself why she even deserved the oxygen she inhales.<br/>
Feelings suffocate her when those eyes bore into her soul, but that is the life she has come to accept.<br/>
Valerie, unconsciously, shrinks into the darkness of the dungeon, hoping the shadows hide her from his blood-thirsty gaze. In the end, it wasn't enough and he violently grabs her by the hair, his fists tightened enough around her skull to make her feel as though he was about to rip her brains out.<br/>
She'd have screamed, but such a reaction would only please her father.<br/>
As always; she suffers in silence.<br/>
Surprise replaces her fears as she is dragged out of the dungeon and into the world for the first time in 5 years.<br/>
She knew every bump, curve, and scratch in that dungeon down to the last cobweb. She could even remember the way they'd shimmer in the moonlight. Every detail, no matter how small, was engraved into her brain.<br/>
She's unprepared when a fresh supply of oxygen brushes past her tongue, down her throat and fills her lungs. It felt clean and refreshing. She relished in it temporarily, forgetting her situation, as her father dragged her through the dirt to the opposite end where his pack ran.<br/>
He perches to her height. Snatching her face in his hands, their eyes clash. "Why must I be cursed with you?!" he growls at her. His eyes flash a golden yellow, a sure sign his wolf is present. "You are no daughter of mine. You can - and will - never be my heir." he spoke each word slowly, pronouncing the letters with enough disgust to make it feel as though he had just stabbed her.<br/>
He may as well have.<br/>
He reveals a small silver knife in the pocket of his jacket, smirking as he watched the horror twisting his daughter's fearful expression and enjoying every second of her suffering. Taking her hand, he slices her palm; she doesn't whimper, she doesn't cry; she only watches him in a state of shock, realization dawning on her.<br/>
"Valerie Carson, as the alpha of bloodhound, you are banished and are stripped from the name Carson!"<br/>
She never considered him a monster...until now. Bonds broke, one by one the light of her packmates slowly diminishes. They were her only source of warmth and now she's left with only the harsh winter storm.<br/>
As if it couldn't possibly get any worse, it did.<br/>
Her soul split. Nia - her wolf - felt like an entirely new being inside her. She felt their connection die and pain like none-other engulfed her. For the first time, she screamed. She screamed loud enough to rattle the heavens. Loud enough to shake Eldora. Loud enough for the world to feel her all-consuming pain.<br/>
She's left with only pain.<br/>
Nia was scared, alone and incredibly angry. She begins to lose a grip on herself. Insanity clawed animalistically at her mind, threatening to escape and to kill. Threatening to become a rogue.<br/>
"Do you feel it daughter!" he screams, his head tilted back and yelling to the moon, laughing like the maniac he is. "The insanity clawing at your mind?" he howls, expressing each world slowly and sadistically. "You will become a rogue, and I will kill you when I see those red eyes."  A dark promise lurks in his words, "When I show the world of the monster I know you are, I'll tear your heart out with my own hands and watch you fall," Anger gripped her tightly, Valerie spoke before her mind caught up with what she had done.<br/>
"No!" She snaps, her tone held a lethal edge foreign to her ears. Watching her former Alphas' expression twist into surprise. "I will not become a rogue, I promise you that. He saw the promise in her eyes, familiar to the look he'd given her earlier when he promised to kill her. Her eyes burned like fire and brimstone. But he gave a single glance at her weak,  pathetic figure and scoffed.<br/>
"We shall see. Until next time, daughter."  And as the lighting cracks open the sky, he's gone. Left in a world unknown to her; a world of strange creatures, Kings and Queens, darkness and light all sewn together by magic creating their world. Creating Eldora.<br/>
Anger and revenge burned strong through her veins. Her one goal is to get stronger. Become powerful. A warrior.<br/>
Her promise to the full moon hovered over her, pain shadowing her every waking breath. Darkness is her only place of comfort in Eldora.<br/>
She is never going to become a rogue or a monster because when they meet again, shell bore her amethyst eyes he hates into his, and kill him.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Follow me on...<br/>Wattpad - @Ahyuuga586<br/>AnyStories - @Ahyuuga586</p><p>Not all chapters will be posted here. If you would like to read more of 'V A L E R I E' follow the link below, and/or download AnyStories. </p><p>I also write anime fanfic. Follow me on Wattpad to read completed versions of Nalu called 'He's a demon!' </p><p>Thank you so much.<br/>I hope to see you there.<br/>Byeee!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>